


Dancing Through the Stars with the Scarlet Speedster and the Girl of Steel

by Agentzorel



Series: Crossover stories [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Kryptonian traditions, crossover fic, minor superflash, not really romantic but kind of romantic, this turned out cuter than I thought it would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: Set during the 4-way crossover: Barry is walking around Star Labs trying to clear his head when he sees something that surprises him.





	Dancing Through the Stars with the Scarlet Speedster and the Girl of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea in the back of my head forever and everyone knows I am Superflash trash (Lovinfandom and I are the captains of this ship) so I decided to write this.

All of this was happening because of Flashpoint. His friends managed to talk him out of turning himself in, but he still thinks he needs to do it for the good of the Earth. Lately he has started walking around Star Labs when he can’t think. There is a little bit of irony to it. All of his problems result from his powers and Star Labs gave him his problems, yet that is where he thinks the best. Barry thought about it and if he doesn’t turn himself in his friends and family will all be in danger because of the Dominators. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Joe, Wally, or Iris got hurt because of him. That’s when he heard it. The music. It was coming fro a room further down the hallway. Barry was very intrigued because Cisco and Caitlin never played this kind of music. This was different - it was the kind of music you could slow dance to. Barry decided to look through the glass panel I the door in order to see who was in there. Who he saw surprised him. It was Kara dancing to the music with an invisible partner. Barry slowly and quietly opened and closed the door.

‘For someone with super hearing she still seems completely oblivious to me.’ Barry thought as he leaned against the wall next to the door.

Barry watched Kara as she spun and did intricate steps that didn’t seem to be from this Earth. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be moving light as a feather. Barry watched her until the song ended and Kara bowed to her imaginary partner. Barry was so impressed by her dance that he clapped, forgetting that she didn’t know he was there. Kara spun around with her eyes aflame. 

She let out a breath, “Oh, it’s just you Barry.”

“Sorry. I couldn’t help myself. I heard the music from down the hall and decided to investigate. Let me just say, I’ve never seen anyone dance like that.” Barry could see a slight blush rise up Kara’s cheeks.

“That’s because it’s not from this planet. It’s a traditional dance from Krypton. It helps me think and de-stresses me.”

“That’s what walking the halls of Star Labs does for me. What are you worried about Kara?”

“I’m worried about you Barry! You seem like you are still considering handing yourself over even after we tried to talk you down! You can’t do this, there is always another way. Imagine ho your decision is going to affect your family and friend’s lives?’’ Barry started to pace.

“You don’t think I haven’t already considered that Kara?!” Barry said his voice rising an active higher. “Believe me I’m aware of that. But all this stems from a decision I should have never made in the first place. The results from flashpoint are affecting the world and I can’t let that happen.”

“Barry Allen, dance with me.’'

“Why?”

“Because you still aren’t thinking and are clearly stressed.” Kara stepped closer to Barry and started to position him.

“You’re hands go here and mine go here. Now on my count we are going to start dancing. Follow my lead.”

Barry nodded and Kara counted before they started to dance. Barry and Kara glided across the room. Kara had closed her eyes again and she looked so peaceful. They danced for maybe 10 minutes before they stopped. Kara opened her gorgeous blue eyes and flashed Barry with her signature sunny Danvers smile. Barry felt noticeably more calm. He didn't know if it was the dance or the person he was dancing with, but he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm going to have to dance like that more often, I feel so much more relaxed and stress free."

"Have you changed your mind any?"

"Yeah, I think you are right. There is always another way. I'm starting to think maybe I can have it all. So thank you Kara."

"You're so very welcome, Barry. Anything I can do to help.

"I never knew you could dance like that. Do you have anymore secret talents hidden up your cape? Oh my lord, Kara Danvers can you sing??"

"Well...... that will be something for the next time we see each other."

**Author's Note:**

> Creative criticism is greatly encouraged! A special thanks to lovinfandom for reading this and telling me what you thought. It always means a lot!
> 
> Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_


End file.
